


Hush Little Baby

by theworldwhispers



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldwhispers/pseuds/theworldwhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you handle the first time your child gets sick?  Daddy!Klaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Little Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This was written via ask messages on tumblr, so if there are some mistakes, that's probably why.

A piercing cry startled them both into consciousness in the middle of the night.  Blaine rolled over with a groan, burying his face in Kurt's shoulder.  "It's your turn to get her. I was up with her all last night."

 

Kurt pushed himself up onto his elbows, dragging a hand down his face. Their daughter, Eva, was sick, waking up crying, feverish, every night.  "Alright, alright... I'm up," he sighed.

 

He trudged into the nursery, hair sticking up at every odd angle, and sat down in the rickety rocking chair next to the crib - the same one his mother used to rock him in as a baby.  He lowered the side of the crib, reaching a hand in and gently rubbing his daughter's back.

 

"Shhh.  There there now, Evie.  Daddy's here.  What's wrong, baby girl?"  But her crying would not relent.  Her bright green eyes found him even in the dark room, giving him the most pitiful look until he reached in and scooped her up.

 

With practiced hands, he pulled her flush against his chest and slowly began to rock back and forth, a hand running comfortingly down her back.  Still, though, she would not stop crying. 

 

"Baby girl, you're burning up," he mumbled, rubbing his own eyes tiredly.  "Shhh. You need to be quiet, baby.  Dad is trying to go back to sleep."

 

He stood, settling the baby on his hip, and rummaged around in the top drawer of the nearby dresser for some medicine.  In one fluid movement, he had the top off the bottle of medicine, pouring just the right amount into the dispenser.  He bounced his hip gently, hoping the rocking motion would placate the young girl as he worked in the quiet dark.  When he finished measuring, he sat back down in the rocking chair, his daughter now laying across his lap, her head resting in the crook of his elbow. 

 

"Open up, love.  This'll help.  Daddy promises."  But the squirming child would have none of it. Kurt put a finger on her chin, gently pulling it down just enough to pour the medicine down her throat. She coughed violently, and Kurt immediately brought her up to his shoulder, patting her back steadily. "There we go. Maybe that'll kick in soon." He resumed rocking her, still patting her back, but she would not calm down.

 

Meanwhile, Blaine had yet to fall back asleep.  It sounded like Kurt was having trouble with Eva, and part of him was feeling guilty for leaving Kurt to deal with her, knowing full well he had an early morning call time.  After a few more seconds of deliberation, he threw the comforter back and dragged himself down the hall towards the baby's room.

 

"Shh. Hush, baby." Kurt was standing now, gently bouncing the baby as he walked around the room. "Hush, little baby," he cooed.

 

She had quieted down to mostly a whimper, but the sound was still breaking his heart. He began humming quietly, mostly to himself to pass the time as he waited for the medicine to kick in, but he noticed she was looking up at him each time he stopped. "You like that, sweetie? It's been a while since I heard any lullabies. I wonder if I can remember any." He searched back through his memories before smiling, the perfect song coming to mind.

 

Blaine rounded the corner to the nursery, stopping just outside the door to watch his husband.  He was standing by the window, pale moonlight spilling across his figure and the child they shared. Despite being exhausted, he couldn't help but smile at the picture, leaning onto the door frame. 

 

"Problems, hon?" he asked.

 

Kurt turned to look at him, his eyes soft and concerned.

 

"She must feel horrible. She was scalding when I came in here, Blaine. What's wrong with her?"

 

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know. Who knows where she could have picked it up."

 

"I - I don't know how to calm her down.  I was... I thought about singing to her, but that's... I don't know how that could make her feel better." He froze, smoothing back his daughter's hair.  "She's so, so hot.  M-maybe I should call Carole-"

 

Blaine walked into the room, gently setting his hand on his shoulder.  "You don't need to call her. Not yet, at least. We can do this, Kurt. She'll be okay.  If you want to sing to her, go ahead. You know she loves your voice."

 

He nodded slowly, clearing his throat and eyeing Blaine as he sat down in the chair.  "H-hush little baby, don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird," he sang, his voice faltering some with nerves.  With a sigh, he turned back to his husband.  "Blaine, I feel silly. We should call a doctor or something, not just-"

 

But Blaine cut him off, holding his hand up. "You gave her medicine, Kurt. That's all we can do for now. We took her to the doctor just a couple of days ago."

 

"But what if she gets worse?"

 

"Then we'll call someone. But let's see if the medicine works first." Blaine stood, walking over to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist from behind, settling his chin on his shoulder and pressing a kiss to Eva's forehead. "Do you want me to sing with you? Would that make you feel better?"

 

"I-... Yeah, I think so. Will you?"

 

Blaine nodded, and Kurt took a deep breath, rocking slowly back and forth on his heels, back and forth into his husband's embrace, back and forth through the cool night air. "Hush little baby, don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring."

 

Blaine slowly joined them, their voices melding into perfect harmony even after all these years.  "And if that diamond ring turns brass, Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass."

 

They continued through each verse of the song, practically whispering by the end of it, trying not to stir the now content baby.

 

Blaine pressed a kiss to the inside of Kurt's neck. "See? I told you we could do it. We can handle this whole parenting thing."

 

Kurt smiled, still absentmindedly rubbing the child's back.  "As long as I have you by my side, at least."

 

Blaine took a step back, spinning Kurt around slowly and grabbing the sleeping child and settling her back in her crib.  He pulled the blanket up over her now sleeping figure, slipping the bright pink pacifier into her mouth and holding it there, waiting for the familiar feel rhythm of sucking.

"Well, good news, love.  I'm not going anywhere."

 

Kurt smiled, walking over and wrapping his arms tightly around his husband.  "How did I get so lucky to have you?  You could be sleeping by now instead of dealing with a sick baby."

 

Blaine glanced down to look at his daughter, her chestnut brown locks spilling over the sheet, before turning his eyes back up to the same head of hair on a larger scale.  "Trust me, Kurt.  I'm the lucky one."  He pulled back just enough from Kurt to grab his hand, threading their fingers together.  "Now, come on.  Back to bed, Daddy.  Someone has to work early.  We've done all we can for now."

 

Kurt allowed himself to be pulled back to their room, back to their shared bed, and curled up next to Blaine.  "I love you.  I love you, and I love Eva, and I love - this.  All of this.  Even the waking up at 2:30 part of it.  I never... thought I'd have this, you know?"

 

Blaine just kissed the middle of his forehead, wrapping an arm around him protectively as his eyes drifted shut.  "I know.  Me either."

 

"You promise she'll be okay?"

 

Blaine chuckled quietly, opening one eye just enough to look up at Kurt.  "She'll be fine, love.  Sleep now, worry later.  We'll hear her through the monitor if anything happens."

 

Kurt relaxed into the mattress finally.  "You're right.  I know I'm being silly.  It's just... this is her first time getting sick.  What if we mess something up?"

 

"We won't.  We'll work it out, together."

 

Kurt smiled, pulling the sheet up to his neck.  "Together," he repeated.  And really, what more did they need?


End file.
